300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Uchiha Sasuke
'Abilities' ---- Mangekyou Sharingan Cost: ''-'' Cooldown: '-'' *Passive - ''The Sharingan can see through any Chakra, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. Reduces the damage received by 10% and increases 33 Tenacity. ---- '''''Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu Q Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana Cooldown: 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 seconds'' *Active - 'Sasuke converts his internal '''Chakra' into a flame before ejecting it in a form of huge fireball toward a targeted direction. The fireball explodes upon reaching the maximum distance or hitting the first enemy unit, dealing 75/120/165/210/255 + Bonus AD + AP physical damage to all enemies hit by the blast. If the fireball hits through Black Flames on the ground, the fireball will expand Black Flames that lasts for 2 seconds on the fireball's traveling path and explosion area. ---- '''''Chidori W Cost: 30 Mana Cooldown: 11 seconds'' *Active 1st Cast- 'Sasuke condenses his '''Chakra' in his hand before dashing toward the targeted location, dealing 40/80/120/160/200 + AP magic damage to all enemies on the path and repelling them back for a short distance. Within 5 seconds, Sasuke will be able to cast '''''Chidori Nagashi W once. Chidori Nagashi W Cost: ''-'' Cooldown: '-'' *Active 2nd Cast - ''Sasuke releases the Chidori Current at his location, emitting 12 currents in all directions. Each current deals 25/40/55/70/85 + AP magic damage to the first enemy hit and reducing the target's Movement Speed by 20% for 3 seconds. Each current can deal damage and stack its slow effect on the same target. '''''Kagutsuchi (Arrow) W Cost: 50 Mana Cooldown: 7 seconds'' *''Available only while within Susanoo R's duration *''Active - ''Sasuke condenses the Black Flame of Amaterasu into an arrow shape before he shoots the flame arrow in a targeted direction, dealing 155/205/255 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies collided with. If the arrow hits through Black Flames '''on the ground, the arrow will expand '''Black Flames that lasts for 2 seconds on its traveling path. *''Note - ''This skill does not share the same cooldown with Chidori W. *''Note - ''The damage of the arrow will be upgraded based on the level of Susanoo R. ---- Amaterasu E Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana Cooldown: 13 seconds'' *Active - 'Sasuke uses his '''Mangekyou Sharingan' to spread his channeled chakra toward the targeted direction in a fan-shaped area, creating a horizontal wall of Black Flames that lasts for 5 seconds at the maximum distance or at the location where his channeled chakra hits the first enemy unit. Enemies that touch Black Flames will be applied with Amaterasu debuff, the debuff deals 16/24/32/40/48 + Bonus AD physical damage per second (deals only 40% damage against non-hero units) and lasts for 5 seconds. Each time Amaterasu debuff deals damage on a target, it will also reduce target's Armor by 2/3/4/5/6 for 5 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. When an enemy unit without Amaterasu debuff comes near an enemy unit with Amaterasu debuff, the enemy unit without Amaterasu debuff will be applied with Amaterasu debuff for another 5 seconds. The Amaterasu debuff from the same Black Flames can be transmitted between enemies for up to 12 seconds. (Each of Sasuke's basic attacks reduces the cooldown of this skill by 1 second) *''Note - ''The Amaterasu debuff can apply on the target that once already affected with the debuff from the same cast. ---- '''''Susanoo R Cost: 50 Mana Cooldown: 20 seconds'' *Active - 'Sasuke activates his '''Susanoo' mode, covering himself within Susanoo for 30 seconds. His basic attacks will be issued by Susanoo, turning his melee basic attacks (130 range) to become ranged basic attacks (439 range), increasing 15%/20%/25% Damage Reduction, increasing 15% Attack Damage and temporarily replacing '''''Chidori W with Kagutsuchi (Arrow) W. However, while within Susanoo mode, Sasuke's Attack Speed is reduced by 40%/30%/20% and his Movement Speed is reduced by 15%. Within Susanoo mode, Sasuke can click this skill again to instantly deactivate the mode. *''Note - ''While within Susanoo mode, Sasuke becomes immune to most crowd controls. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes